percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Get Somewhat Lonely
Percy flew us down too the lawn and explained to us that he was transferring us to a safe place. I was almost jumping up and down with excitement. A Camp called Half-Blood? Sounded cool. A safe place? For me?! I definitely wanted to see that place. Percy something-messaged the camp and told them to send two more pegasi. I caught a glimpse of a gorgeous skies and a bright red and green patch in the grass. While we waited , Percy was telling us something about 'real' and 'Greek gods'. I couldn't comprehend it at all. I was too excited. Soon , two pegasi flew into view. I watched while they landed gracefully on the lawn and a girl about 15 years old hopped off and ran to Percy. "Seaweed Brain , I was so worried about you!" she said. I stared. Seaweed Brain? Seriously? She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly then said , "So , uh , May and Hanna ride on the white pegasus with Tori. Mason , huh , you're a cyclops , take the other one. I w-" "WHOA , WHOA , wait! He is a cyclops?" "Yep , a baby , from the looks of it." "Wow." I looked at Mason and forced myself to look past his crooked teeth. Sure enough , there , in the middle of his forehead , was a blue/gray eye. I sat down backwards. "Wow" , I repeated. "Ooo-kaaay. So , yeah , I will ride with Annabeth on the last one." I guessed that Annabeth was the girl who hugged him. We all hopped on to our assigned pegasi. Soon , we were off. I was elected by May and Hanna to drive. I don’t really know how I did it , I just know that it was cool. We were zooming along at a speed that would make policemen go berserk. Mason was having the time of his life , putting his hands in the air like it was a roller coaster ride. May and Hanna were having an equal amount of fun , catching bits of cloud and watching as it slid through their fingers like sand. Within 5 minutes , we were circling in the air over a beautiful place. "There it is" , said Percy , looking fondly at it , "Camp Half-Blood." We circled down towards it. Mason's pegasi was having some trouble , Flying in place as if a force field was keeping it away. "I , Annabeth Chase , give you permission to enter camp" , said Annabeth. Suddenly , Mason whizzed down towards the camp , screaming , "Bad lollipops!" He did that when he was scared or startled. I got used to it. We all landed close to the river. For a second , I wasn't sure what to think. There were Greek-style columned . . . places with tables , a shaking climbing wall with lava pouring down it , and cabins arranged in a omega. It got even better when I looked a little more central towards me. There were . . . Saytrs. And they were planting strawberries. I stifled a laugh. One satyr looked over and bleated in delight. "Perrrrrcy! I was waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for you" , he , uh , bleated. Tons of people were gathering and looking at us. Suddenly , a huge cyclops came bolting down in our direction. "Percy! You're back! Did you make Ms. Dodds go boom?" Percy laughed. "No , big guy I couldn't boom her without you!" The cyclops grinned , obviously satisfied with the answer. Then he saw Mason. "Wow , a fellow cyclops!" , he said. "I am Tyson." "Hi , Tyson , I am Mason." "Come on " , said Tyson , "I will show you around." They walked off together , chatting. "So , uh " , I started , "What now?" No one answered. They were staring . . . at me? No , behind me , at Hanna. I said , "Um , sup , guys?" No answer. "She's about fourteen , she should be claimed by now" , mumbled some guy. "By 'claimed' , what do you mean?" , I asked. "Well , this glowing symbol pops up over her head and-" "So thats what it was that night!" , I intervened. "We were all freaked out one night because this golden lyre appeared glowing over her head on the night of her 13th birthday!" One guy from the crowd beamed. "A new sis!" , he bellowed. and some other people like him guided her off towards a cabin. Hanna was like , "What?" "You know" , I bellowed to be heard over the hullaballoo , "May's been claimed too! She was suddenly all beautiful." "All right " , screamed Annabeth , "Take her to the Aphrodite cabin." More hullaballoo. A centaur (wow) galloped up and said , "Whoa , whoa , hang on. She doesn't even know about camp yet. Take her and , uh." He cleared his throat. "What are your names?" "Hanna Meddic." "May Dove." "Tori Kane." "Very well" , the centaur said. , "take Hanna , May and Tori down for the orientation film." "All right , Chiron" , said a burly guy. "Hang on , the Chiron , like , from the myths?" "All will be told at the orientation film , now run along." We ran along. And I was the only one unclaimed. Lonely me. A/N Same note as the others. For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean